mightymaxfandomcom-20200222-history
Snakes and Laddies
Snakes and Laddies is the fourth episode of the Mighty Max Animated Series. The episode was written by Mark Zaslove and Cindy Beagle and originally aired October 3, 1993. Synopsis The episode begins with a young boy being surrounded by snakes in an Egyptian temple. It cuts to Max, where his class is attending a museum field trip. He flirts with a fellow student Jiffy, who he has a crush on. However, the teacher pairs Max with Bea, and Jiffy with Felix. Bea gets jealous when Max constantly talks about Jiffy, and when they see Jiffy coming, Max jumps into a tomb in order to surprise her. However, a portal opens, sucking Max and Bea inside. The pair arrive in Egypt, and find a hidden room after touching a skeleton. Max finds the Ankh of Power, and decides to bring it to Jiffy. As soon as he removes it, the temple begins shaking, and three cloaked figures attack them. They flee, and a note from Virgil tells them to find the closest portal. They make it back to the museum just as the class is leaving. On the bus, Max gives Jiffy the Ankh as a present. Back at Max's house, he debates with himself on if he should call her or not. He finally decides to call her, and she tells him about several people in black cloaks outside her house. He concludes that those are the creatures they saw at Egypt and decides to save her so she will like him. He tells Felix and Bea that he'll need their help. At Jiffy's, the trio try to stop the creatures from entering the house. Max discovers the creatures to be giant snakes. Before the group knows it, the snakes are retreating, with Jiffy in their possession. They go to the museum to use the portal, but the security officer refuses to let them through as the museum is closed. After an argument between Bea and Max, they are able to handcuff the officer to the railing and make their way inside the museum. Felix, however, is captured by the security guard before making it in. Bea realizes the reason the snakes are after Jiffy is because of the necklace Max gave her. They watch as Venom, the Pharoah of the temple, appears. He wants to perform a ceremony to prolong his life, as he has for thousands of years. As the ceremony begins, Jiffy begins to feel the Ankh burning her sweater. Max quickly jumps to Jiffy and rips the Ankh off of her, disrupting the celestial timing for Venom. Venom sends his snakes after Max and Jiffy as they run away, but Bea is caught. Max trades the Ankh for Bea, but Venom ends up losing both. The three are able to escape, but Venom swears to find them. As they are running, Bea kisses Max for coming back for her, realizing he does care about her after all. Venom, however, summons the Apophis to aid him. The Apophis possesses the giant cobra statue kept in Venom's lair, and the temple begins to shake. Venom and the cobra chase after the group, but gets stuck behind a hole in the wall. Max, Bea, and Jiffy run up a pyramid in hopes of finding a portal, but Venom makes it through the wall. Max briefly fights Venom, then realizes, after a remark by Jiffy stating he never should've stole the necklace from Venom in the first place, he should destroy the Ankh. He throws it into the cobra's mouth, causing an explosion and defeating Venom. The three students make their way back to the museum in a portal, and find the officer chatting with Felix about reform school. They found the homework they left in the museum and give the officer a croissant. Jiffy leaves angrily, since she didn't get any studying done, and Max wallows over not being able to study with her. The others comment that he never studies anyway. They all go home, leaving the guard handcuffed to the railing. Notes *This episode is based on both Mighty Max Conquers the Palace of Poison and Mighty Max Strikes Fang. Category:Animated Series episodes